nkrs200fandomcom-20200216-history
History of nkrs200
nkrs200 is an excellent video maker. His audience is spread out from all across the globe for people of all ages to watch his videos. However, nkrs200 was not always a TTS Video maker. He just started out with a camera and a will to create. The Beginning (April 2010) When nkrs200 started to make his videos, he did not have that much in mind at the time. In fact, he originally did not want to do anything on YouTube. His account just sat there, empty of videos for a long time. Not even a single viewer or subscriber. Then, two days after April 19, 2010, he posted his first two videos. One of the was called Barking Bird and another was called Sunshine the Cockatiel Sings the Adams Family. They were not a major success, but it was a start. Those videos still exist to this day. On of them is on the right. The Silent Era (April 30, 2010 to June 2011) After nkrs200 uploaded those videos, after realizing that they were not such a success as he thought they would be, he decided to go to silent mode, planning on what to do next. An idea rose to him in early 2011 after he looked up Microsoft Sam, and the results that he found were astonishing. He thought to himself, "If I were to something like this, I would possibly be able to rise up again.". That is when things started to change. The Hidden Video Creation (June 2011 to November 2011) Soon after he watched some of the Microsoft Sam videos that nkrs200 saw, he started to become addicted to them. He then started to Google "Windows Error Message Generator" and he ended up clicking on "I'm Feeling Lucky", and he ended up finding Atom Smasher, an error message generator used to generate error messages from Windows 95/98 and Windows XP, and started to generate his error messages. Soon, he made his first video, but it did not star Microsoft Sam. It starred a temporary Text-to-Speech voice that featured a voice from an online Text-to-Speech generator. The first episode of Funny Windows Errors is on left, but in the Series Teaser Trailer it featured Microsoft Sam. The Modern Era (November 2011 to April 2013) During this time, nkrs200's videos were getting more and more complex. In December 2011, nkrs200 decided to switch over from using Windows Movie Maker 2.6 to PowerPoint 2010, and he started the complexity of the backgrounds with Season 3 Episode 2, but that is not all that changed. In fact, his videos went from ordinary to extrodinary because they started to become similar to reality (the video is shown on left). Soon there after, many other features were added, such as multiple operating systems with in the same video (started in Season 4). Many great things are being planned right now, such as an up-to-date website and a more complex video creation method. The New Approach (April 1, 2013 to June 25, 2013) As of April 2013, nkrs200 celebrated his 3 years of video making with a brand new intro that actually makes nkrs200 shed a tear of joy whenever he saw this new intro (on right). As of April 14, 2013, nkrs200 managed to create a character of himself for his video series. Achieving Far and Beyond (June 25, 2013 to Present Day) On June 25, 2013, nkrs200 has smashed through 1,000 subscribers, marking a new era in video making. However, shortly after the release of Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors Season 6 Episode 7, nkrs200 faced a dillema, and this dillema contains four words: TOO. MANY. ERROR. REQUESTS! However, on July 7, 2013, nkrs200 hatched a brilliant plan to fix the problem once and for all: He will let his viewers decide on who will have the errors in the next FWE Episode and who will not. Once the plan was unveiled to the public, the viewers loved it. In fact, due to it popularity increase, the errors that don't make it into a future FWE Episode get subjected to voting for the next episode. Category:History Category:Users Category:Video Makers Category:Youtubers Category:Protagonists